How to Talk to Humans
by kookiecraft
Summary: What happens when one day Dragons can suddenly speak Norse? It brings Dragon and Rider closer than ever, and may attract a few unwanted guests. Ratings are subject to change. Pre to Mild Hiccup/Astrid.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, welcome to my new story! This takes place around 3 months before the events of HTTYD 2. This means that the wingsuit won't be featured as a finished product, but more of an idea, then maybe a couple of prototypes. Anyways HTTYD is not mine. Enjoy!**

* * *

It was a Monday morning on the island of Berk. The air was cold, as usual, but it was sunnier than most other days today so Toothless was eager to start his morning flight with Hiccup. Toothless jumped out the open window, onto the neighboring house, then jumped again onto the roof of the Haddock household. Toothless found the spot right above Hiccups room and started jumping.

"Alright, alright I'm up!" came Hiccups annoyed yell. Toothless jumped onto the neighbor's house, and back into the window of Hiccup's room.

"Ready for a flight bud?" Hiccup said.

"_When am I not ready? Let's go!"_ Said Toothless. Hiccup froze from getting his leather windgear on, and whipped his head around to look at Toothless in shock. "Did you just talk?"

_"No, of course I didn't, you can't understand the- wait you understood me?!" _Toothless said with wide eyes and a gummy grin.

"Yes I did, bud. Oh wow, if this is happening with the other dragons, Fishlegs will die from excitement!" Hiccup said getting an excited grin, "But, let's check with the others to make sure I'm not going insane, as Astrid says I am."

"_Yeah, and to make sure that I didn't eat anymore weird plants." _Toothless said just as eager.

"Okay let's- What was that about weird plants?" Hiccup questions with an incredulous look at Toothless, who looked as if he had been caught with his hand in a cookie jar.

"_Errr, nothing, I said nothing, you heard nothing."_

"Whatever, but we are talking about this later, now come on, we have to check with the others!" Hiccup said as he ran out the door, with Toothless right behind. Hiccup who wasn't paying much heed collided with Astrid who made the same mistake. They fell to the ground on top of each other in a mess of limbs. Stormfly caught up to Astrid, took one look at the predicament and fell to the ground laughing. Astrid managed to send a glare at Stormfly while her and Hiccup were attempting to get untangled. Once Hiccup and Astrid got untangled, Astrid, who recovered from embarrassment first said, "Hiccup, Stormfly has been talking to me. not like the normal 'Dragon is mimicking you' thing but actual, human speech"

Hiccup seemed relieved with this information and said "Good I'm not insane, Toothless has also been speaking human speech!"

"He has, oh thank Thor, I thought I'd gone mad." Astrid said with relief.

"_I thought you were always insane. Geuss not though..." _Toothless said with a disappointed pout. Astrid was too shocked to notice Hiccup trying, and failing to hide his snickers, or to yell at Toothless for calling her insane.

"Toothless, Astrid isn't insane." Hiccup said, chuckling.

"_Then why does she punch you, and then kiss you? Isn't that going from angry to lovestruck within 5 seconds" _Toothless asked. Both Hiccup and Astrid blushed furiously and started stuttering, both trying to explain but utterly failing.

"_See like I said, insane, and she isn't even denying it!"_ Toothless said, clearly winning this argument, at least to himself he is.

_"I have to agree with Toothless on that one."_ Said Stormfly, speaking for the first time

"The world is against us, Hiccup." Astrid said trying to put that behind her. But before Hiccup could say anything, "_See she said 'us' not her, not just Hiccup, but both of them."_ Toothless said with a triumphant smirk without realizing that he just steered the argument in another direction.

"Anyways, we still have to see if everyone else's dragons are talking with humans like this" Hiccup said, stopping an argument.

"_Fine, she's still insane in my books though"_ Toothless said as they went to the Academy, hoping to find everyone else.

* * *

**I hope you are enjoying this! This isn't going to be a Fanfiction novel but more of a short to hold us over 'till How to Train Your Dragon 2 comes out! Review with advice and feedback for simulated cookies!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I have changed my mind, this MIGHT be a novel if I have time for it. With school (Which coincidently ends on June 13th) there is a lot more homework due to it being the end of the year. Anyways, I don't own HTTYD, books or movies. Bon Appetite!**

* * *

As Hiccup, Astrid, and their dragons were walking down to the Academy they were all thinking completely different things. For example, Astrid was thinking, _I was called insane by an overgrown lizard. Does this mean I am slightly insane, or is Toothless delusional?_ While Hiccup was thinking,_ I wonder if the other dragons are speaking to people like Toothless and Stormfly were. If so then this will make Fishlegs' day. _The quartet of humans and dragons were almost there when Hiccup thought of something, something that would have Astrid locking him up so he wouldn't try it and get himself killed.

"Hey Toothless, how do dragons fly?" Hiccup asked, wanting to use this information in the idea he just got.

"Well, we beat our wings to take of and push ourselves up when we're flying, but if we are high enough we can glide." Toothless answered.

"How does gliding work" Hiccup asked the eagerness showing on his face. Luckily Astrid was more interested in the conversation then Hiccups expression.

"We just spread our wings and the wind catches us. You know how you slide down steep hills?" Hiccup nods," It's kinda like that, just slower and not as steep" By now Astrid had noticed Hiccup's facial expression and was eyeing him suspiciously.

"Hiccup, why do you want to know this?" Astrid asked slowly.

"Oh nothing, I just had an idea." Hiccup said nonchalantly, or he tried to.

"Is this invention going to get you killed?" Astrid asked.

"How'd you know it was an invention, I only said idea." Hiccup asked in response.

"Because I know you" Astrid said coming to a stop and turning to face Hiccup,"and don't try to change the subject. Will it have a chance of killing you?"

"It shouldn't." Hiccup said, though that clearly wasn't the Answer Astrid wanted, as you could tell from the glare she sent Hiccup, who added on to the answer immediately, "Well Toothless will be there to catch me if it fails." At catch me Astrid's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates.

"What do you mean 'catch me'?" Asked Astrid.

"Yeah what do you mean I'll catch you, I wasn't paying attention." Added Toothless, who hadn't even noticed there was a conversation until his name was mentioned.

"Well my idea may or may not have been a suit that will allow me to glide alongside Toothless for a bit before going back into the saddle and riding normally." Hiccup said.

_I don't think I can take much more of Hiccup's ideas." _Thought Astrid. "And why would you need to glide alongside Toothless" Astrid said in a slightly higher voice than normal, while Toothless looked excited at the idea.

"Well why not? It would be fun. Oh and I have another idea because of this, a piece of leather strapped on to a rider so that if they jump off they can float slowly down to the surface" Hiccup said. That last idea was it for Astrid though, she immediately fainted and fell onto Toothless.

"Astrid!" Hiccup said as he ran over to her to make sure she was okay.

"Hiccup, she did that same falling asleep within a second thing that you did after you cut me loose." Toothless said while he and Stormfly checked her over for injuries.

"So she did bud, so she did." Said Hiccup, who also fainted from shock that Astrid had fainted.

"Ahhh, okay then. What should we do with them." Toothless asked Stormfly.

"We should take them to the Academy. You carry Hiccup and I'll carry Astrid." Stormfly said.

"Okay" Said Toothless as he used his wing to roll Hiccup onto his back while Stormfly did the same. When they got to the Academy, the riders and Stoic were there. Upon noticing Hiccup and Astrid unconscious, Stoic and Fishlegs ran up to them.

"What happened Toothless?" Fishlegs asked while Stoic checked them over.

"Astrid fell asleep from shock of Hiccup's ideas and Hiccup did the falling asleep thing from shock that Astrid did." Fishlegs was only mildly surprised that Toothless was talking.

"So, they fainted?" Asked Stoic, who had finished searching for wounds.

"Is that the thing where people fall asleep in a second from shock?" Stoic nods,"Then yes they fainted." Toothless said.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed! If your wondering why Astrid fainted it's because A. This is a humor fic, and B. She doesn't want Hiccup to almost die, again. Remember to review with feedback and constructive criticism!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome back! Sorry I took forever to update but I was out all weekend and when I got back I couldn't sit in a chair due to a massive sunburn on my back. Anyways enough with my life, I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and yes, I am aware of the grammar and spelling mistakes in the last to chapters. In fact as you're reading this I'm probably doing that. I don't own HTTYD.**

* * *

Hiccup's POV

I woke up in the Academy, in the stall that Hookfang used to be in. As I sat up I noticed that not only was I in an old dragon pen, but I was on a table. Astrid was on another table around two yards away, as I noticed while gaining my bearings. Now I was confused, why was I sleeping on a table? All I remember was having a crazy dream that Toothless and Stormfly were talking... and Toothless said something about eating strange plants. Speak of the devil, Toothless just nudged the door open and is coming over to me, the light from outside hurts my eyes, a lot.

"Hiccup, you're awake!" Did Toothless just... I think he did... so that wasn't a crazy dream it was real. Wait, that means that Astrid fainted, I have new blackmail!

"Hi Toothless, good to be awake." I say, hoping that I'm not hallucinating or dreaming.

"Is Astrid up yet?" Toothless asks me.

"Not yet." I reply. Toothless goes over to the table where Astrid is resting and puts his front paws up and looks at her.

"She looks peaceful when she's resting, like she's not about to go insane and punch you," Toothless says, still looking at her. I guess it was because he never saw her sleeping before. Toothless words ignite curiosity so I get up to go look at Astrid sleeping. She did look fairly peaceful.

"Yeah, she doesn't look like she's going to punch me." I say, and it's true, she looks like she's out cold, and going to stay that way for another couple of hours.

"And then kiss you for some weird reason that she probably invented as an excuse?" Toothless asked getting down from Astrid's table and looking at me as innocently as possible.

"No!" I say blushing, how does my pet dragon embarrass me like this.

"Good you agree with me." Toothless says.

"What, no I didn't."

"Well I said that she doesn't look like she's going to punch and then kiss you and you said no, which in this statement means you agree with me."

Sadly he was right, it did sound like I agree with him, but he tricked me into it, the overgrown gecko.

"You tricked me into agreeing, therefor the agreement isn't genuine." I said finding a loophole.

"Sorry Hiccup but I agree with Toothless, you did agree with him" Me and Toothless slowly turn our heads to see Astrid sitting on the table, wide awake.

"Oh, uhh, when did you wake up, Astrid?" I say trying to nonchalantly steer the conversation away from our complicated relationship.

"When Toothless put his paws on the table." Astrid said.

"Shit" Me and Toothless say at the same time. This isn't going to be fun.

* * *

**Astrid was awake! Dun, dun, dun! Hope you enjoyed, remember to review, huh that's an alliteration. Bye!**


End file.
